


Halo Of Fire

by muchofeels



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Comfort Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Sensuality, Smut, but smut i mean lowkey smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchofeels/pseuds/muchofeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before either of them said anything, Gerard had melted against the shorter man. Their lips smashing together in an odd way due to the awkward angle they found themselves at. But regardless of the way their lips were in contact, Frank knew exactly what the other male was in need of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halo Of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> It is 3:00 a.m and I am so sad. So I wrote this.

He was desperate and out of it. He was walking down a hall of some hotel they’d chosen to stay in for the night because the tour bus was getting smaller by the second and it felt like it was suffocating him.

Everything felt that way, actually. He was breathing in fresh air with each draw of oxygen but it felt like he never really got any of it. He was simply existing at the moment and he hated it.

When Gerard knocked on the door, he wasn’t entirely sure whose it was. In all honesty, it could have been a complete stranger’s. But his mind was much more clever than that- it knew what he wanted before his physical being did, so the singer had gotten into the habit of stumbling through days like these on autopilot, only becoming coherent when it was truly needed.

The person on the other side of the door was none other than Frank Iero.

He stood there with this kind of beauty that he was so utterly unaware of, it almost hurt. God, what Gerard wouldn’t give to scream from the tallest mountain about Frank’s beauty. He might do it too, but later. He _needed_ this right now.

It sucked though, too. It sucked because he had been like this before- broken and on the verge of comatose and just in need of being touched. Or loved. Maybe both.

Before either of them said anything, Gerard had melted against the shorter man. Their lips smashing together in an odd way due to the awkward angle they found themselves at. But regardless of the way their lips were in contact, Frank knew exactly what the other male was in need of.

He raked his hands up and down, slowly and delicately, over Gerard’s hips. When he would bring them back up his fingers would push up the older of the two’s shirt and let their flesh meet for half a second.

The redhead mumbled something that might have been ‘Please’ into the others mouth, but that was enough to let Frank know what needed to be done.

He easily worked the cotton fabric over Gerard’s head, discarding it behind them. It was then that the younger male realised that they were still standing in the entryway, the door flung open and their embrace on display for any person that happened to walk by at this inconvenient time.

Neither of them wanted these moments to be published, so they moved in sync towards the bed, Gerard kicking the door closed. They’d done this enough times to be skilled in the art of keeping their lips on each others so these actions were met with minimal lip contact breakage.

Frank’s back was the first thing to hit the bed, the memory foam mattress quickly conforming to his fit his shape perfectly.

When they were settled, Gerard nipped at the other man’s bottom lip lightly. The action caused a tiny moan to erupt from the others throat. The fact that _he_ was the reason behind that sound of pleasure brought the tiniest amount of happiness to the eldest of the pair.

Although the brunette never said anything, it was not of utmost importance that his climax be achieved. So without warning, he quickly reversed their positions so that Gerard was lying underneath him.

When he had comfortably relaxed on the bed, Frank caressed his jaw, capping his cheek gently as he leaned in. They kissed slowly, letting each other bask in the moment. Gerard arched his back slightly, trying to get as close as possible to the other man. Frank pushed his hips back, letting their clothed torsos mingle together briefly.

With one last sweep on a tongue to a lip, the youngest pulled away.

“Want these off?” He questioned, his voice seeming so intrusive in the silence.

Gee only nodded, not even opening his eyes.

He obliged, slipping that leather belt off and letting to fall to the ground. Then unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, sliding them down slowly so that he could press long, slightly wet kisses to the others thighs.

Gerard, wriggled slightly at the feel of Frank’s lips, letting his hands slip into the others inky mess of hair. Frank nestled into the touch.

With the pants pushed off somewhere that was quickly forgotten, Frank kissed back up Gerard’s legs, wishing that wish every brush of lips he could take away the pain that the other was feeling and absorb it.

His lips met with the redhead’s erect member. At the first brush of his tongue, Gerard couldn’t help the gasp he let out which was accompanied by a very abrupt and _incredibly_ uncalled for jerk of his hips.

Knowing, calloused, slightly rough, yet so _comforting_ hands found a new home at Gerard’s hipbones. Frank loved the way they stuck out slightly, loved touching them and seeing them. Adored the marks he would leave on them. Gerard would complain about them, how they made him look too thin. But if they made him look too anything, Frank thought the proper word was gorgeous.

The head of Gerard’s cock was being lavished in kisses, some with tongue and some only with those skilled lips. The way he was feeling was almost obscene and yeah, they’d just started but with a mouth that talented and love this strong it was difficult to hold yourself together.

He’d only had his length in his mouth for one swallow and Gerard was crying out.

“F-Frankie, you- Want you. Need you. Please. Please. Oh my, god. _Please._ ”

The brunette didn’t need to be told again. He scrambled to the nightstand rather ungracefully to try and locate the condoms and lube.

“Don’t need to. Wanna feel you.” Gee mumbled quietly, fingers lacing around his wrist and pulling him over.

“I don’t want to hurt you, love.”

“You won’t, promise.”

“We at least need the-”

“Let me?”

Frank nodded and gazed down at the man under him. His red locks were spread out on the pillow around him like a fiery halo. The way the red looked almost florescent against the too white pillow cases brought out all the colours in Gerard’s eyes. All the greens, and blues, and yellows, and oh god, all the _love_.

Those iris’ barred shamelessly everything he felt for Frank and even if he never said “I love you” again, all he’d have to do would be look into those depthless pools and see it written out.

“You’re so beautiful.” Frank couldn’t help himself. He was surprised he’d only said it once, shocked he’d found enough self control to cut himself off.

Gerard leaned as the other man leaned down. They met in the middle and Gee couldn’t help but love the fact that he could taste himself like a delicious scar all over his lovers tongue.

They pulled apart and the younger of the two held up his fingers embarrassingly. Gerard lathered them in saliva, licking up the digits and never breaking eye contact with their owner.

When they were just slightly less than drenched, they were removed from their cozy, wet heat.  He circled the others entrance, pushing in softly.

The intrusion burned at first, but quickly turned into that of pleasure.

When his finger was in up to his second knuckle, Frank bent it and moved it, searching for the spot that would make his lover gasp and shudder.

He knew he’d found it when Gerard threw his arms around his neck and hugged them closer together.

Frank added completed the process, getting three fingers in and rubbing them over Gerard’s prostate, causing the redhead to whimper out his name like it was the only word he knew. He said it like a curse and prayer at the same time and the tone in which it was spoken was tantalising.

The brunette pressed his lips sweetly to the others ear lobe. “You good?”

“Ready.” He confirmed.

He pushed in slowly, letting his love become comfortable with the feel. When he seemed to relax, they began to move against each other, shuddering with the pleasure that was building up in their lower abdomens like a rubber band being stretched.

Gerard’s fingernails were digging into Frank’s shoulder blades, and Frank’s were marking up the older’s hips.

Frank felt himself getting pushed closer and closer to the edge of bliss. He found it in himself to will his eyes open, letting his lock onto Gerard’s, wide with haziness and love and the relief that was soon coming.

He cried out his name, hips involuntarily as he emptied himself inside the other male.

“Oh. Oh my, god. Thank you, _thank you_ , Frankie. I love you. So _much_.” Gerard shuddered, back arching slightly as he uttered Frank’s name in a string.

If he hadn’t already came, the feeling of him clenching around him and whispering about how much he loved him in that raw, sensual voice would’ve done it.

Frank pulled out which earned a small whimper due to the new found emptiness from Gerard.

“Shh.” He laughed lightly, passionately melding their lips together.

Gerard tangled his fingers in the others hair and pulled them closer, needing to close to his boyfriend, feel his heartbeat.

“We should get cleaned up.” Frank mumbled against the others lips.

Though it was reluctant, Gerard agreed.

They showed quickly, really only rinsing off. And when they were dry, Gerard found himself in one of Frank’s shirts and a pair of his boxers.

The two of them crawled into their bed, curling up closer together and breathing each other in.

“You need to talk?” Frank questioned.

Gerard nodded. “But in the morning.”

“You sure?”

A nod. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

They fell asleep pressed into each other. Had they been any closer, they would’ve been melded together.

 


End file.
